dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Melissa Joan Hart
|hometown = Smithtown, New York |knownfor = Actress |season = Dancing with the Stars 9 |partner = Mark Ballas |place = 9th |highestscore = 28 (Charleston) |lowestscore = 18 (Viennese Waltz) |averagescore = 21.2 }} Melissa Joan Hart is a celebrity from Season 9 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life Hart was born in Smithtown, New York, the first child of Paula, a producer and talent manager, and William Hart, a carpenter, shellfish purveyor, clam hatchery worker, and entrepreneur. Her maternal grandfather, Stanley John Voje, was a Navy veteran and Catholic. Hart grew up in Sayville, New York. Melissa Joan Hart's parents had four other children after Melissa: Trisha, Elizabeth, Brian, and Emily, who are all in acting. Her parents were divorced in the early 1990s, and she moved with her mother and siblings to New York City. In 1994, her mother married television executive Leslie Gilliams. Hart has three half-sisters: Alexandra, Samantha, and Mackenzie. Hart was named after the Allman Brothers song "Melissa", while her middle name, Joan, came from her maternal grandmother. She chose Catherine as her confirmation name when she was in the eighth grade, but does not use it professionally. Career Early Career Hart's career began at age four when she made a television commercial for a bathtub doll called Splashy. From then on, she appeared regularly in commercials, making twenty-five of them before the age of five. Other early television work included a small role in the miniseries Kane & Abel in 1985, a guest-starring role in an episode of The Equalizer in 1986, and a starring role alongside Katherine Helmond in the Emmy Award-winning TV movie Christmas Snow, also in 1986. She made a cameo guest appearance in the 22 April 1986 episode of the NBC daytime soap opera Another World. She also auditioned for the lead role Jamie Lloyd in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers, losing the role to Danielle Harris. In 1989, she became an understudy in a Broadway production of The Crucible starring Martin Sheen. Clarissa Explains It All (1991-1994) In 1991 Hart landed the starring role in the Nickelodeon series Clarissa Explains It All, a comedy about a teen girl in everyday situations, which was successful during its four-year run. The show brought her four consecutive Young Artist Award nominations, winning three. Her role in the series also led to her starring in the FMV video game Nickelodeon's Director's Lab as a tour guide who takes the player around a movie studio. Initially, after first being recognized on the streets, Hart felt embarrassed to perform on a children's show while being a teenager. Nevertheless, she was enthusiastic about the role, and "all she hoped for that she would get to do it for a while." Hart also recorded two albums as Clarissa, This Is What 'Na Na' Means and a recording of Peter and the Wolf. In 1995, a year after the end of Clarissa Explains It All, Hart filmed a pilot episode for a spin-off show featuring a college-aged Clarissa explaining it all about her foray into the professional world as an intern at a newspaper. As its musical theme, the show featured a slow, jazz version of its predecessor's theme song, and also starred Robert Klein as her boss. Hart appeared in Nickelodeon's anthology show Are You Afraid of the Dark? Season 2 episode "The Tale of the Frozen Ghost" in 1991. Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1996-2003) After the television series ended, Hart attended New York University. However, she did not complete her degree because she earned the title role for the 1996 TV movie Sabrina the Teenage Witch, which was followed by the television series of the same name which lasted seven seasons on ABC and The WB. She later collaborated on an animated version that featured Hart voicing the two aunts Hilda and Zelda, and Hart's younger sister Emily Hart starring in the title role. In between times, she also guest-starred in the series Touched by an Angel and starred in several TV movies. In 1998, Hart had a small role in film Can't Hardly Wait. Shortly afterwards Hart began working on a theatrical film project titled Next to You, in which she acted alongside Adrian Grenier. Hart asked her then-friend Britney Spears to do a remix of her song "(You Drive Me) Crazy" for the movie's soundtrack. This remix, the Stop Remix was released as a single. To capitalize on its success as a top-ten hit, the name of the movie was changed to Drive Me Crazy. To promote the film, both Hart and Grenier appeared in the song's music video. Around the same time, Spears made a guest appearance as herself on Sabrina, in the season four episode "No Place Like Home". Coinciding around the time of the release of Drive Me Crazy, Hart appeared wearing lingerie on the cover of Maxim magazine's October 1999 issue, as well as in a series of photographs and an accompanying article. Hart maintained her acting career in the 2000s, starring in the film Rent Control, which aired in 2005 on the ABC Family cable network. Hart also continued to star in Sabrina, the Teenage Witch until 2003. In addition, Hart was also a primary voice-actress in Sabrina: The Animated Series which ran 65 episodes from 1999 through 2000 on ABC and UPN. The series produced by Hart's production company Hartbreak Films as well as Archie Comics, Savage Studios, and DIC Entertainment. In addition, Hart's younger sister Emily Hart was the series lead voice-actress. In 1999, Hart made her directorial debut in an episode of Disney Channel's So Weird called "Snapshot" which guest-starred her sister Emily. Hart directed an episode of Nickelodeon's Taina in 2001. In 2001 and 2002, she directed six episodes of Sabrina. Post-Sabrina (2004-2010) After the end of Sabrina, The Teenage Witch, Hart directed her first movie, a fifteen-minute live-action short film called Mute (2005), starring her sister Emily. Hart guest-starred in an episode of Law & Order: SVU that aired 9 October 2007 titled "Impulsive" as a teacher accused of statutory rape. In late 2007, she directed the "Anger Cage" video for her husband Mark Wilkerson's band Course of Nature. She also starred in the ABC Family Original Movie Holiday in Handcuffs, opposite Mario Lopez. The movie premiered 9 December 2007, and was the highest rated program in the history of the network, with 6.7 million viewers. Hart followed this with another ABC movie with a similar premise, My Fake Fiancé, in 2009. Then in 2010, Hart starred as Kelley in a horror thriller film entitled Nine Dead. Melissa & Joey (2010-2016) In 2010, Hart returned to a new weekly television series, starring with Joey Lawrence in the sitcom Melissa & Joey. In the series Hart plays a woman who hires Lawrence as a nanny to help care for her incarcerated sister's children. In the second season, she occupied the director's chair for an episode, for the first time since Sabrina. Hart joined the cast of an off-Broadway production of Love, Loss, and What I Wore for a four-week run that started in March 2010 and ended 25 April 2010. In March 2010, Hart took part in an ad campaign for Gain detergent with Sabrina, the Teenage Witch co-star and friend Soleil Moon Frye. On 22 November 2010, Hart participated as a presenter in the International Emmy Awards. In June 2012, St. Martin's Press announced that it had made a deal with Hart to publish her memoir Melissa Explains It All: Tales from My Abnormally Normal Life in the fall of 2013. In the memoir, Hart wrote about growing up, being a child actor and her rise to fame, her rebellious teen years, and her efforts to balance a career as an adult with motherhood and family life. In 2013, Hart attempted to use crowdfunding (via Kickstarter) to fund a romantic comedy movie to be entitled Darci's Walk of Shame, but was only able to garner US$51,605, or just 2.6% of the expected US$2 million goal. Ultimately, the idea was scrapped. Melissa & Joey concluded in August 2015 after four seasons and 104 episodes. In 2016, Hart starred in the lead role in the film God's Not Dead 2. Personal Life On 19 July 2003, Hart married musician Mark Wilkerson. The preparations for the ceremony, which took place in Florence, were documented in a TV miniseries titled Tying the Knot, produced by Hart's production company, Hartbreak Films. Hart and Wilkerson have three sons: Mason Walter Wilkerson (born January 2006), Braydon Hart Wilkerson (born March 2008), and Tucker McFadden Wilkerson (born September 2012). They live in Westport, Connecticut. Hart and Wilkerson were featured in People magazine's 7 April 2008 issue, introducing Braydon to the world. Hart wrote a diary, including video entries, to document potty training her son, Mason, for Huggies Pull-Ups brand diapers. Hart and her family are Christians. In an interview, she stated that they attend church every Sunday and pray every night and before every meal. Hart has expressed her support for the Republican Party. On 5 November 2012, the day before that year's Election Day, she sent out a tweet saying that she was endorsing Mitt Romney for president, which spurred backlash. Her endorsement of Romney became a trending topic and gained Hart fifteen thousand new Twitter followers. However, in addition to her mostly conservative views, she has also expressed support for increased gun control, marching in a Moms Demand Action demonstration in Brooklyn in May 2016. On 16 August 2016, in the run up to that year's presidential election, she announced via Twitter that she had donated to Libertarian Party candidate Gary Johnson's campaign. On 28 August 2016, she announced that she had joined Johnson's campaign as the Connecticut chairperson. Dancing with the Stars 9 It was announced 17 August 2009 that she would compete in Season Nine of Dancing with the Stars. Hart was paired with two-time reigning champion Mark Ballas. She was eliminated from the competition in Week Six out of a possible ten, placing 9th. Scores 1 Score from stand-in guest judge Baz Luhrmann. Gallery Melissa_and_Mark_S9.jpg MelissaJoanHart-Promo9.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 9 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers